According To You
by dashingxrko
Summary: Maci is dealing with college, an abusive boyfriend and trying to manage going to work, when her best friend invites her to spend the week with her for WrestleMania, her world is about to change.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Maci is dealing with college, an abusive boyfriend and trying to manage going to work, when her best friend invites her to spend the week with her for WrestleMania, her world is about to change.

* * *

Maci sighed as she opened her car door, grabbing her purse and school work before heading into work. She hoped she could get most of her work done today if it was dead at the mall. At the age of 22 she had two years left for her college degree. She was majoring in Photography, hoping to one day work with the Indianapolis Colts, her favorite NFL team. She enjoyed work and going to school, it kept her mind off of her abusive boyfriend Josh.

Maci ran her hand through her medium brown, shoulder length curly hair as she walked into The Nike store at one of the malls in Nashville, TN where she worked. She was originally from Springfield, MO but when she was ten years old her parents decided to move to Nashville because her dad got offered a better paying teaching job.

"Maci, you'll be working at the cash register today okay?" Her boss said as she got back on the floor after dropping off her bags in the back room. She nodded as she headed over to the register, chatting away with co-workers and customers. She only hoped that Josh didn't call and chew her out for not being able to go to his friend's house with him for some dumb game in her opinion.

Two hours into her eight hour shift, she got the call from Josh.

"Welcome to Nike, This is Maci, how may I help you?" Maci's soft voice sounded through the phone.

"Maci, I told you to call in sick tonight. You're making me look like a fool." Maci hung her head as she listened to him chew her out. "I can't believe you didn't listen to me. You don't even need that stupid job. I can support you." His voice got louder.

"I can't talk to you right now Josh, goodbye." Maci replied, hanging up the phone when a customer came to be checked out. She had to forget Josh for the moment and deal with the customers. She did a pretty good job of separating the two. "Did you find everything okay?" She asked the twenty something year old man holding his son who looked to be about two.

Maci had just finished up with the man and his son when the phone rang again. She looked over at her co-worker Lisa, letting out a big sigh. "Josh?" Lisa questioned. "I'm guessing." Maci's soft voice let out. She really hoped he would leave her alone while at work. "Let me answer it." Lisa placed a hand on Maci's shoulder, letting her know she was there for her no matter what.

"Nike, this is Lisa, how may I help you." Lisa was one of Maci's closest friends. Lisa had been through the same abuse Maci was going through and reached out to Maci one night they had went out to dinner. "Josh, you can't keep calling here just to talk to Mac, I suggest you stop calling or we'll have to press charges." Lisa's facial expression changed. "Josh, go ahead and call the cops but you're the one that's blowing up the phone trying to talk to Maci when you know we have other customers so I suggest you leave her alone for the night. Goodbye." Lisa slammed the phone down and wrapped her arm around Maci, telling her she could spend the night with her instead of having to worry about Josh coming to find her.

* * *

It was two am when Maci finished up homework after getting off work and going out to eat with Lisa before going to Lisa's house. Thankfully she had tomorrow off and her class didn't start until noon because she really needed the sleep. Josh continued to call the whole night until she shut her cell phone off after dinner. Maci grabbed her phone and headed to the guest bedroom, turning her phone on in the process. She planned on silencing the phone while she slept and keeping her alarm volume on so she didn't oversleep for her class. It took a few minutes for all of her messages to come in. Ten text messages from Josh, two from her classmates, one from her mom and one from Jhen, her bestfriend who had transferred to a university in Phoenix early in their freshman year of college.

_I know this is short notice babe but I was just wondering if you'd want to spend the week of Wrestlemania with me? Front row seats, axxess, hall of fame, all of that? I'll buy your plane ticket. Call me ASAP! Love ya Maci – Jhen._

Maci's heart jumped out of her chest. Wrestlemania? A chance to see her favorite sporting event FRONT ROW? She couldn't pass this opportunity up and she had enough to pay Jhen back, she had been saving up for wrestlemania next year. She immediately replied, it was only 12am there and Jhen was usually up late. _You up? Sorry I didn't reply sooner, drama with Josh, as always._

Two minutes later her phone rang. She smiled when she saw it was Jhen. "Hey you."

"Don't feel bad about earlier. What's going on with Josh?"

"I had to work tonight and he got all pissed off and kept calling work and texting my phone. I don't know what to do Jhen."

"Do you even have feelings for him anymore?" Jhen questioned.

Maci sighed, "Not really." Her voice broke. "He used to be so sweet to me when we first started dating, you know that and it's like as we've gotten older he's changed. He never tells me he loves me and he always has something negative to say to me."

"Maci, you have to get out of the relationship. You can't keep getting treated like shit. I won't allow it. You're already getting down on yourself at times. I know you are, I can tell by your text messages and emails. He's making you believe all those negative things."

"I need to get away from him, like a break. Maybe it will help determine everything. How are you and Chase?"  
"We have our moments but it's going pretty good." Jhen wasn't about to tell her that they were engaged, she didn't want to make things even worse. "So, wretlemania Maci? You wanna come?"

"I'd love to come! I have enough to pay you for my part of it. I don't want you to feel like you have to pay for all of it."

"Maci, my grandparents surprised me with this. I think my best friend deserves a vacation where she can relax and enjoy her favorite sporting event. Plus you can test out your photography skills!"

Maci was speechless. "Jhen, I have to pay you. I don't care what it takes, I'm going to pay you."

"Pay me by coming with! That's all I want. No worry on anything else Maci, seriously. Hakuna matata."  
Maci let out a big laugh at her favorite Disney movie quote. "Okay, I guess I'm coming to Phoenix in a week!"

* * *

A week and a lot of stress later, Maci arrived in Phoenix by herself. She had basically ended things with Josh unintentionally. He made a big deal about her going to Phoenix for a week, claiming he couldn't trust her since she had always been one to steal his friends from him. Maci told him to fuck off if all he was going to do was start drama to make him look and feel better. She had better things to be worrying about. That was three days ago and she hadn't heard anything from him. She wasn't worrying about it too much, seeing as he hadn't called and she had a whole week ahead of her of relaxation.

She headed to baggage where she was supposed to meet Jhen at. Maci pulled out her phone and sent a quick text message to her best friend. "Just arrived, heading to baggage. See you in a few babe!" Maci couldn't wipe the smile off of her face. She was so excited for this opportunity to spend with her best friend at their dream event. It felt like a dream. She couldn't believe that in the next few days she'd meet some of her idols and favorite wrestlers. Maci was finally content with things and she didn't think anything could get as bad as they were.

Five minutes later the best friends were heading out of the airport. "I'm so excited you came!" Jhen said as she hugged Maci for the billionth time. Jhen was about an inch or two taller than Maci, she had black hair, brown eyes and dimples anybody would die for. She was naturally tan and looked beautiful in anything. Maci was jealous of that. She only looked good in select colors and she was definitely far from tan.

Maci noticed something on Jhen's left ring finger. "Left hand, now." She demanded, smiling over at her best friend of almost six years. Jhen blushed but obeyed. "A ring?" Maci asked. "Since when? When were you planning on telling me?"

"Two weeks ago then we both got caught up in mid-terms and all the Josh stuff, I couldn't find a right time to tell you." Jhen honestly felt really bad for not telling her right away. She knew if Maci had gotten engaged, she would have told her right away. That was just Maci though.

"Congratulations Jhen! Where is Chase at anyway?" Maci questioned," Hakuna matata about not telling me also." Hakuna matata was their own little inside joke about how they told each other it was okay.

"We'll meet him for dinner once we get you a hall of fame dress since you couldn't find any before you left."

Maci didn't know that her whole world would change at dinner that night.

* * *

Sorry this chapter seemed a bit rushed and very short. I wanted to introduce most of the characters and explain some of the stuff in the first chapter and it not be super long. Maci and Josh's relationship will be explained soon so don't expect him to go out of the picture just yet.

And sorry I've been absent lately. A lot of family stuff happened but now I'm back so don't expect me to leave anytime soon. Hope everybody enjoys the draft tonight. Please R&R. Much appreciated, helps me grow more as a writer!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the delay! I've been busy with a lot of stuff going on. Thanks for the reviews, favorites, everything! You are awesome! (: And I should really re-read my chapters before posting them lol. Sorry for the typos in the first chapter, just noticed them.

* * *

Maci was so excited to be in Phoenix, especially with her best friend. "Jhen, what about this dress?" She asked as she walked out of the dressing room. It was a one-shouldered, indigo blue satin dress that went to the floor. Maci loved the color, seeing as blue was her favorite color.

Jhen looked over at her, she was beautiful. "Maci, absolutely, this is the one!" She exclaimed. "You look stunning in it!"

"Really?" Maci questioned. She hadn't heard anything like that since before she had gotten with Josh. He had only ever told her she looked horrible in everythinStunning. Beautiful. Gorgeous. Everything!" Jhen could tell something was wrong; Maci looked like she had wanted to cry. "Maci, it's true. You're better off without Josh."

Maci's hazel eyes filled with tears. "I feel like I can't do better than him though." She wiped the tears away that had started to fall. "I hate what he's done to me."

Jhen's heart broke for her best friend. She didn't even know how Josh could do that to such a beautiful girl. "You'll find the most amazing guy, I promise. He'll treat you like a queen and that's what you deserve and you know you can do better than Josh, you just have to forget him."

"I'm trying. It's quite possibly that hardest thing I've ever had to do aside from seeing you move away."

* * *

"What the heck is going on?" Maci asked as the trio walked into Baby's Steak and Lemonade for dinner and noticed a huge crowd around two or three tables.

"Somebody famous is here probably." Chase replied looking up above all the people. He was the tallest of the group, reaching 6'3". "Oh, it's Cody Rhodes."

"It's your boo Maci!" Jhen teased. Maci blushed as she looked away. "Let's go sit down somewhere so I don't embarrass myself."

Five minutes later the crowd seemed to be dying down and they had ordered their food and drinks when Maci's phone started ringing. She was shocked when she saw that it was Josh. As tempting as it was to press ignore she wanted to be the bigger person. She excused herself as she rushed outside after answering the call. "Hello?"

"Hey Mac."

"Josh, don't even start." She stated.

"I miss you Maci. I mean it. I know I treated you like crap but it won't happen again."

Maci wanted so hard to give in. She wanted to go back to how they were when they first got together. "I can't Josh. You hurt me so much."

"I've changed baby! I swear I have." His voice was soft and she knew he was sorry. "I miss wrapping my arms around you and kissing you. I love you with all my heart!" He exclaimed.

Maci took a deep breath as the tears started falling from her face. "Josh, I just can't."

"Maci, please?" His voice cracked. "What do you want me to do to prove to you that I've changed?"  
"Can I talk to you later?" Maci didn't want to ruin the night by crying or thinking about Josh. "I'm at dinner with Jhen."

"Take as much time as you need to babe. I'll be here waiting."

"I'll call you when we get back to the hotel; I'm not sure how late it will be though. Later Josh." She pulled the phone away from her ear to end the call when she heard three little words she hadn't heard in forever, "I love you."

Her heart started racing and she leaned up against the side of the building, letting the tears freely fall down her face. She was so confused on what to do. She didn't think she'd ever give him a chance again but he really did seem like he cared unlike every other time he messed up.

"Are you okay?" She heard somebody ask. She looked up to see the one and only Cody Runnels, Cody Rhodes as he was known to the wrestling world.

"I'm fine." Maci let out. She didn't even know what to do she was supposed to do with Cody around. She had never met anybody this famous before. "I'd be wasting your time even telling you."

Cody gave her a confused look. "What do you mean? You certainly don't look like a waste of my time."

"Is that some lame pick up line you use on every girl?" She shot back.

"Look, I'm sorry for asking for what's wrong. I just hate seeing girls cry. I know you don't want to tell a complete stranger your whole life story but you know what I've learned?" She looked up at him, waiting for him to continue, "Telling strangers is a whole lot better than people who know both people because they're not obligated to take sides." He started walking off.

"Wait…." She let out. "I'm sorry for earlier."

"It's fine. I gotta get going. Maybe I'll see you around?"

"Yeah, maybe."

-

"Oh my gosh Maci, you talked to Cody Rhodes and didn't even get his number?" Jhen asked as they got back to their hotel rooms that night.

"Not like he knew what I was gonna do with it. I talked to him for like five minutes tops." Maci slumped down on the couch. "I feel like the biggest bitch ever."

"You didn't know." Chase said as he looked over at her. "Don't even worry about it. Maybe you can make it up at axxess?"

"Let's go get his WrestleMania magazine cover!" Jhen exclaimed, "Come on, I'm sure we can find it at Wal-Mart right away."  


* * *

**Cody's hotel room**

"What is your problem bro?" Dustin asked looking up at Cody who was currently walking around the whole hotel suite. "You're gonna ruin the carpet with all of your walking. Sit down."

"I can't get her off of my mind." Cody let out before falling down one of the beds, watching the ceiling fan run. "She was just perfect!"

"Who?" Dustin exclaimed. "Spill it."

"She was at the signing. I mean she didn't show up to meet me, I don't think, anyway I went outside to have a smoke and she was outside crying." He sat up, running his hands through his black hair before looking over at his half brother, "I asked her if she was okay and she mention something about being a waste of my time. I don't know what that even meant!"

"Did you even catch her name?"

"I wish. I can't even describe it Dustin, it's just I like her and I don't even know her name or anything about her!"

"Welcome to the life of being on the road where you meet dozens of people each night and never know their name." Cody got up, grabbing his cigarettes and cell phone before heading out of the hotel room. His brother rolled his eyes, he wish Cody would stop going from girl to girl.

-

"I can't believe we found it at the first Wal-Mart we went too. "Maci had the biggest smile on her face as they stepped out of the car, grabbing her bag from McDonalds. "I really hope this works because if not I'm going to be known as the fan who cussed Cody Rhodes out." The comment made Jhen and Chase chuckle.

"You worry too much." Jhen said as she put her arm around her best friend. "Don't worry Mac, seriously." She jumped when she felt Maci's phone vibrate from Maci's purse. "Who is it?" Jhen asked once Maci grabbed her phone.

"Josh." Maci said, "I gotta answer. Wait for me in the lobby, please?" Jhen nodded as she grabbed Chase's hand and headed to the inside of the hotel.

"Yes Josh?"

"What the fuck took you forever Maci?" He screamed into the phone.

"I told you I was with Jhen and it might be late. If this is how it's going to be before I even think about attempting to be friends, you can fuck off."

"Wait! I'm just upset Maci. I feel like the biggest asshole ever."

"You should! You're the worst boyfriend ever. Wish I woulda never gotten with you. Just leave me alone Josh. I'm not wasting my time anymore. Not my fault you keep fucking up." She quickly pressed the end button and threw her phone in her purse. She was so mad. How dare he even raise his voice when he's the one that messed up?

"Guess I shouldn't ask if everything's okay this time right?" She heard him ask, her heart started racing again before she had even saw him.

* * *

Seriously, I feel bad it took forever to get up. My niece was born mid-may and I've been busy with that. Should have the next chapter up soon. Please R&R! Again, thanks for all of your positive feedback on the first chapter.


End file.
